Courage and Ambition United
by TheYumeTsumetai
Summary: The war has been over for a year. The Golden Trio are back at Hogwarts. But Hermione is keeping a secret. She's in love with the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. He loves her too but they keep quiet about it. Little does Hermione know, Draco has a surprise.


**This is my first story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor's Courage<strong>

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a game of wizard's chess when I noticed the time and immediately started to walk to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Oh! Just the library. Nothing special," I answered. That was a complete and utter lie, though. I _was_ going somewhere special. _They_ just can't find out.

"At this time? It's almost 9, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "I've heard of late-night studying but you, of all people, don't need it! Besides, it's too late to leave." _Like that's ever stopped you._

"I just need to check something, Ronald. You don't have to worry about it. Besides, it's none of your business," I huffed. I'm tired of Ron acting like my keeper. I can do whatever I want without his consent.

"Well, at least use my cloak, 'Mione. It won't do us anymore good to lose points this year."

"Thanks, Harry."

I put on the cloak and slowly exited the Gryffindor common room. I was trying to be quiet but I couldn't stop myself from squealing every now and then. It's been weeks since we've last met for one of our moonlight escapades. I couldn't wait to run my hands through his silky silver-blonde hair and stare into his steel-gray eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin's Ambition<strong>

I frantically combed my messy hair. I can't believe I fell asleep. God, I'm so stupid! If I missed this, she would kill me! When my hair finally looked okay, I put on my robes, inserted the small black box into my pocket, and ran down the stairs to the common room. I noticed that Pansy and Blaise were talking, their backs toward the exit. I tip-toed past them and was about to leave when- "DRACO!"

Something tackled me to the ground. It was Pansy. _Of course_.

"Draco. You're finally awake. I thought you weren't gonna wake up. I got scared," she said, pouting. _How desperate can you get_?

"I'm fine, Pansy. I just took a nap. Now, if you would kindly get off, I'm heading out," I said with irritation coating every word.

"But, it's so late. Why leave when you can stay and we can sit by the fire?" she said seductively. Or rather, it was supposed to be seductive. To me, it was nothing more than a desperate plea for attention.

"Thanks but no thanks. Maybe Blaise can help you out," I said, looking pointedly at him. He was just sitting on the couch, listening to our conversation. Surely, he can stand to be with her for a few hours.

"But, Drakey! I've planned something special. Just for the two of us."

I had a hard time not throwing up. I aggressively shoved Pansy off me and said to Blaise, "I'll be out for a few hours. Take care of this for me." He nodded in understanding.

"Don't be out too late, Draco," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Why did I tell him? That was extremely stupid on my part.

"That's none off your business, Blaise," I said. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, coloring my face a delicate shade of pink.

"No, of course not. I just wonder what you do whenever you go out," he said with a smirk. I wish I could wipe that smirk of his face.

"Whatever, Blaise," I replied angrily.

I left the common room in a rush. I started to run towards the staircases. If I was late, she'd never forgive me. I cringed at the thought of her ignoring me again. I began to scale up the stairs as fast as my legs would allow me. I checked my pocket to see if the box was still in there and it was. I had a feeling that tonight would be nothing less than perfect. I was counting the minutes until I had my bushy-haired angel back in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>United<strong>

Hermione got to the Room of Requirement first as expected. She reread the letter he sent to her, informing her about the time and place for their date.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**It's been far too long. I've admired your beauty from afar but it wasn't enough. I am sorry for everything I said while we were in the presence of others. If you can manage to forgive me, I would like to take you out on a date this Friday night. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 9 o'clock. I have a big surprise for you and I'm not sure how you would take it.**_

_** Love, **_

_** D.M.**_

Hermione sighed in content as she folded the letter and placed it in her pocket. She stared at the blank wall where the entrance to the Room of Requirement should be. She longed to know what the big surprise is. But as much as she wanted to know, she panicked in fear that it is not good news. After all, he did say she might not take it so well.

Suddenly, she heard loud footsteps running towards her. Grasping her wand as hard as she could, she turned around to see what was making all that noise. Right away, she was engulfed in a warm hug. She was shocked at first, but relaxed after a second and hugged him back.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he whispered into her ear. His warm breath gave her shivers. He grinned. "Let's go in."

Hermione turned and saw a door appearing from the blank wall. It was grand, to say the least. It was large and silver and gleaming in the moonlight. The metal was beautifully crafted and carefully engraved were the words: "_Hic__ secretum __amatoribus __conveniant_."

Draco opened the door and held it open for Hermione. She gasped at the gorgeously decorated room.

The room was enormous. There was a gold loveseat in the middle of the room and a crystal glass table in front of it. There was a fireplace like the one in the Gryffindor common room only the fire that burned in it was a mixture of gold and silver. There were 4 bookcases, each packed with ancient books that Hermione planned to read all night. The walls were a comfortable color of blue and had moving pictures on them. There was one large window with a balcony. Covering the window were curtains that held both the Slytherin and Gryffindor symbols on them.

Draco opened the curtains and led Hermione out onto the balcony. Hermione gazed at the star-filled sky and the mysterious Forbidden Forest. Draco hugged her from behind and she laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes. No words were needed.

She felt Draco let go of her and quickly, she opened her eyes to see where her Slytherin Prince went. He was kneeling in front of her with a red rose in one hand and a small velvet box in the other.

"Hermione, normally I'm pretty good with words. But staring into your warm brown eyes makes me forget everything I was going to say. Regardless of the way you make me feel just by looking at me, this is something I can't forget to say."

Hermione's eyes widened as she figured out why he asked her to meet him. _He's not really going to, is he_? she thought. But that expression on his face made her realize that he was.

"Hermione Granger. I have acted like a complete git to you since day one. I completely deserved it when you nailed me on the nose in our 3rd year. But since the day we met, I've liked you. I've liked you and as we grew, I fell in love.

"I'm tired of keeping our love a secret. Voldemort's gone and the war is over. Why are we so afraid? Why am I so afraid? You've wanted to tell everyone for ages. Something was holding me back. But the fact that you are prepared to face everyone makes me want to do something and Draco Malfoy will always do what he wants. I want to declare my love for you in front of everyone. And I will tomorrow if you agree to one thing."

"What, Draco?"

"Marry me."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Marry me."

Draco opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"I'm serious. Make me the happiest man alive and marry me."

Hermione broke down and started sobbing. She couldn't believe it. If you had told her 6 years ago that the Draco Malfoy would fall in love with her and propose, she would probably have started searching her books for a cure for your hysteria. But this is real. It's happening. He actually wants to marry her.

Hermione straightened her back, looked him in the eye and said, "Yes. I'll marry you."

They sealed their promise with a kiss.

And this is the story of how her courage and his ambition united them forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Feel free to review. All reviews are welcomed, including flames.<strong>

**Translation: Here, the secret lovers meet.  
><strong>


End file.
